Erinnerungen
by Raven the Joker
Summary: One year after Ganondorf was defeated, Link started to have dreams about someone whose existence wasn't real. Or was it? And someone was plotting a revenge against the Hero of Time.. Takes place after OoT. LinkxSheik. Sheik is his own person. R
1. It Begins with A Dream

**Raven:** S'up! Missed me? XD You didn't expect me to write another Zelda fic did you? Of course, I wouldn't bother typing this but in one of my sleepless night an idea struck my head like lighting, so I had to wake up and write down a memo (yeah, I tend to forget everything the next morning)

Mwahahaha… Beware of another one of godawful fic….!! (Gets taken into a mental hospital)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wanted to, I just don't own the awesome game Ocarina of Time. Sighs….. But I do own some OCs here (not Mary Sues so don't worry)

**Warning:** LinkSheik (yes, Sheik is his own person. Hey, don't make that surprised face, what else did you expect from me?), boylove, MaleMale, **YAOI** . You've been warned, if I get any flames like 'omgz me no likey yaoi' or 'sheik is zelda your a dumbass' and such I'll pulverize you. I've played Ocarina of Time several times so I know perfectly well that Sheik is Zelda. Thank you very much. Also, if you don't like yaoi then why'd you get here in the first place? Hit the back button immediately if you're a yaoi-phobia.

Enough with the ramblings, onward with the fic!

By the way, if you find any grammatical errors or misspelling words then please tell me so I can fix them later. Thanks.

xoxoxox

**Chapter One:**** It Begins with A Dream.**

xoxoxox

_Link… _

_He said softly, his hand caressed my face tenderly. I kissed his collarbone and then I moved to his neck. I looked up, and I saw his tears rolling on his tanned cheeks. Why was he crying?_

_I wiped away his tears, and slowly drew our faces together, our lips got closer and closer…._

_Link….._

I woke up with a start, my hand was reaching out for something and my heart was beating furiously. After I calmed down a bit, I exhaled, burying my face in my hands.

"Sheik…"

xoxoxox

(Third Person P.O.V)

Princess Zelda, the one who wielded the Triforce of Wisdom and she was the Princess of Destiny and people considered her as the most powerful woman in Hyrule.

Many men in different nations were eyeing her and trying to get her hand on marriage. But she refused all the proposals as she had yet to find her perfect man, and she had to return Hyrule to its original state before she could marry anyone.

Zelda was sitting in her favorite flower garden, where she could spend her time peacefully. Looking at the lazuline sky, she smiled softly. A year had passed since Ganondorf was defeated and peace returned. The nightmare of the dark time had slowly faded away from people's memories but what they all remembered was the hero who saved the land.

His name was Link.

Zelda doubted that there was anyone that could be as courageous and selfless as Link, in the dark time Link was the shimmering light, he was people's hope.

"Zelda!"

The princess was cut off from her thoughts; she looked at the person who just called. Realizing who it was, she stood up and waved. "Hey Link!"

The hero in green ran up to Zelda, he grinned widely and gave her a peace gesture. "Whatcha doing?" Zelda just smiled at the informality, but she didn't mind it at all. In fact, Link was the only one who she didn't have to act formally with.

"I'm just remembering old days, when you were still wandering in the temples and freeing the sages."

Link snorted. "Yeah, and don't forget good ol' Ganondorf, too." He walked over the flowers and settled himself down on the stairs next to Zelda. "I still think I won that battle due to my dumb luck." Zelda chuckled good heartedly.

"No Link, you defeated Ganondorf with your abilities, no need to be modest, okay?" The green hero just scratched his hat and grinned sheepishly.

"I wasn't being modest…." He muttered, then sighed softly. "So it has been one year, huh?"

And they sat in comfortable silence. After a while Link was the one who broke the silence.

"Uh… Y'know… I've meant to ask you something, Zelda…" Link said, fidgeting with the edge of his tunic. The other just blinked at the nervous boy. "What is it?"

"Well… You said you were Sheik, right?" Zelda nodded, not understanding what Link was trying to pull. "Was Sheik another personality of yours or was it his own? Argh! I don't know how to put this!" Link ruffled his hat in frustration while Zelda just put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay. I understand what you were trying to say." She said. "I'll explain it so you can understand."

"Eight years ago, while you were still trapped in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf was searching for me. I had to be hidden, so Impa took me to the Hidden Village, or Old Kakariko (1), that's where I met Sheik." Link's breath hitched.

"Then… Sheik is real?" The princess gave a small nod.

"You could say like that, but…. When I met him, he was badly wounded and he was dying…"

_Impa quickly ran to the dying boy, checking his pulse. "His pulse is weak,__ with such wounds he won't last long." Zelda gasped._

"_You can't be serious! There has to be a way to save him!" The small princess kneeled next to the Sheikah boy. "I'll use my magic to heal him."_

"_Your Highness… It is futile… Do not waste your energy for someone… like me…" The boy opened his eyes, his voice hoarse and cracked. "I'm sorry… for greeting you… in this state… Lady Impa… and Princess Zelda…" _

"_What happened here?" The older Sheikah asked while looking around, everything was a mess. _

"_Some minions of Ganondorf came… and caused havoc…" The wounded boy coughed violently, staining his already bloodied cowl, Zelda quickly shushed him, she put a hand on his chest and a green light enveloped her hand, the mouths of his cuts and wounds slowly closed. _

"_There, I stopped the bleeding.__" The boy turned to look at the princess, his features softened. _

"_Your Highness… You're too kind… I thank you…" Zelda just smiled. _

"_You're going to be alright, I know it! So just rest for now, okay?" Impa just looked at the pair nonchalantly._

"_Boy… What's your name?" The boy just closed his eyes, breathing heavily. _

"_Sheik…"Impa just nodded. _

"_Okay Sheik, Her Highness is in need of hiding right now. She needs a disguise, do you understand?" Zelda looked at her quizzically, but Impa continued. "I will extract your soul and put it in Her Highness' body."_

"_But… Will the body able to… endure two souls? It's very dangerous…" Sheik exclaimed._

"_Worry not, Her Highness has one of the Triforce pieces, the Goddesses bless her." Impa said. "Are you willing to help Her Highness?"_

"_I will do everything… in my power to help… Lady Impa and… Princess Zelda…" Sheik said while he put his hand on his heart as a sign of loyalty. Zelda just looked at Sheik, her smile filled with sorrow. "Thank you, Sheik, and I am sorry…"_

"_Don't be sorry… Princess… I'm happy to be able… to help out you." Sheik smiled softly underneath his cowl. Impa was writing on the ground ancient Sheikah language, then she stood up and made some hand gestures. _**(Raven: Ninjutsu!! (Dead silence) What? Oh... Oh. Sorry for jumpin' in, keep on reading, folks)**

"_Then we must hurry, time is short."_

"After the ritual, I don't remember anything as my consciousness was put to sleep while Sheik went around helping you with the temples and warp songs. But I appeared in the temple of time as I had to give you the Light Arrows." Zelda said.

"But then… Why did you have to say that you're Sheik?" Link asked, Zelda just looked at him.

"Sheik asked me to tell you that." Link's eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly, but Zelda just ignored him and continued. "Did you do something that upset him?"

"No, I…" His lips quivered, words failed Link for once. "… I don't know…" Zelda looked down on the ground a bit before she turned up and looked at Link with determined eyes.

"Whatever it is, Link, Sheik is dying inside. We have to get him out before it's too late."

xoxoxox

**End of Chapter One.**

xoxoxox

**Raven:** How was it, folks? Like it? Hate it? Please tell. I would love to know what you guys think 'bout this baby. So please review! Constructive criticisms and reasonable flames are welcome!

(1) Yup, it's the Hidden Village in Twilight Princess. The Kitty Village as I call it. XD

Till next time, good day.


	2. The Needle and The Sorrowful Hero

**Raven:** Yeap! Chapter two of Erinnerungen! Prepare for the appearance of Sheik! (Does a small dance) Big thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys deserve some cookies! 8D

And for those who wondered, Link and Zelda are eighteen, Sheik is seventeen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda, if I did then it would be a game filled with yaoi goodness and stuff. (Giggles) And by the way, I own some OCs here, yeah, they are necessary for the story so don't blame me, m'kay? M'kay. And do not worry my fellow readers, they aren't Mary Sues (or so I think).

**Warning**: **YAOI**. LinkxSheik. Sheik is own person. Don't like? Hit the Back button and go on your merry way. Ciao.

**Status:**Unbeta'd, so you gonna read a fic filled with errors and mistakes. (MWAHAHAHAA…!!)

Brace yourselves and enjoy the torment—I meant, the chapter!

xoxoxox

**Chapter Two:** The Needle and the Sorrowful Hero.

xoxoxox

The green hero was walking on the busy streets of Hyrule Market. Then he settled himself on a bench near a bush. He sighed as he put his chin on his palm.

He was happy, sure, because Sheik is real and he was still alive. But Link just didn't know what to do anymore… His head was a mess from the conversation he had with Zelda earlier…

**.:Flashback:.**

"_Whatever it is, Link, Sheik is dying inside. We have to get him out before it's too late."__ Link stared at Zelda bewildered._

"_But-but how? Impa is a sage now, isn't she?" He said. "She can't leave her post… And she might be the only one who knows the extracting spell…" Zelda nodded, patting his shoulder. _

"_That's why we have to find someone with the knowledge of ancient Sheikah magic; I know it's hard but…" She shook her head sadly. "There's no other choice and we gotta save Sheik no matter what."_

**.:End of Flashback:.**

"Yeah, finding someone who knows _Sheikah _magic… This is just like finding a needle in the sea." Link sighed the umpteenth time, he held the sides of his head. "What am I gonna do…"

"Hello little boy, is there something troubling you?" Link almost jumped out of his skin, he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone was there right in front of him! He looked up to find a woman about the age of twenty six. She was a fine lady with dirty blonde hair with some strands of brown falling down her shoulders, her eyes were a shade of red and they were as sharp as a fox's eyes, and she was wearing a rugged brown robe, and what attracted Link the most was the red Sheikah weeping eye on the left side of her breast.

"Well? Have you done staring at me, boy?" The lady just smiled sweetly, she didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the staring at all. The green hero apologized madly; he didn't mean to stare at her!

"It's okay." The lady waved her hand in a dismissed manner. "You look bothered, care to tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you or something."

'Should I tell her? I shouldn't trust strangers… But she seems nice enough…' "Okay…" Then Link retold everything that happened (except the dreaming part, of course), the lady closed her eyes and listened with utmost concentration.

"… And that's I've gotta do." Link finished his story, looking somewhat hopeful at the lady. "Do you know anyone who knows that spell? I'm out of clue right now…" The lady still had her eyes closed, after some seconds she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Link.

"Very well boy, you're very lucky now that you've found the person you need." Link's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stammered something incoherent while the lady just chuckled at the action. "You see, I'm a Sheikah wanderer, I travelled various places in order to study new magic, but Sheikah magic is still my best." Then she fidgeted her fingers. "I never thought there would be a day I use the extracting spell…"

"Unbelievable… So I've found the needle in the sea after all…" Link murmured, barely audible. The lady just looked at him with questioned eyes. "Did you say something?" Link just shook his head and grinned madly and then he looked like he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, we've been talking since like forever and yet I haven't got your name. So, Miss. …?" The lady smiled sincerely.

"My name is Kayli, drop the 'Miss', please." Link gave her a broad smile. "And I'm—"

"You're Link, the Hero of Time who saved Hyrule from the Dark Lord, yes." Kayli flapped her hand dismissively while the green hero blushed. "Do you mind if I call you 'boy'?" Link shook his head furiously, being called 'boy' is always better than being called 'fairy boy' when Navi was still with him.

"Shall we go now?" Kayli turned away and began walking. "You seem to be eager to meet this friend of yours."

"Okay, let's bounce!" Link exclaimed happily and began to catch up with the older woman. Kayli smirked, and Link failed to notice that.

xoxoxox

"Oh? This lovely young lady here must be…" Link nodded.

"Yes, she is Princess Zelda." Then he turned to a puzzled princess. "Zelda? This is Kayli, she will be helping us."

The older woman bowed a bit. "My apologies, Princess Zelda, I've been travelling abroad so I don't know you, but I heard the rumors about you." Then she rose up and chuckled. "Seems like they were true, such a gorgeous lady…" Zelda just smiled gently.

"Thank you." Her expression turned serious. "Do you mind if we begin the ritual now? The sooner we act, the better it is." Zelda turned away and began to walk inside, Kayli followed, when she was near the door, she turned her head back slightly.

"My boy, you stay here and wait, okay? I don't want any interruption as it may cause an unfortunate accident." Link nodded furiously. And the door was closed.

xoxoxox

Nobody ever expected someone like the Great Hero to walk back and forth, his face showed anxiety and nervousness. The Royal Guard looked at him with mild interest, he was biting his nails, looking at the door expectantly and he made some gestures which looked like praying.

He stopped dead when the sound of an opening door was heard. An elderly woman stepped out, followed by Princess Zelda. Link quickly rushed to them.

"So? So? How is it going? Is--" Kayli motioned Link to be silent. Then she gestures into the room. "Everything is alright, you can go and visit him, but make sure to let him rest as he won't be waking up for 4 days." Link's sapphire eyes brightened, he stepped back and bowed.

"Thank you, Kayli! I can't thank you enough! Please, if you need anything just tell me and I'll help you!" Kayli nodded, she smiled, somewhat sorrowful.

"It's okay boy, what I want… is out of your power." Link stared at her with questioned eyes, before he could ask anything he was shoved by Kayli into the room.

"Go, meet your friend, boy, and take good care of him. He's such a gorgeous lad." She winked as Link slightly blushed, but he nodded with a grin and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Kayli sighed, then she turned to Princess Zelda.

"I'll be going now since I'm done, tell me if anything goes wrong, I'll be in Hyrule Market." Zelda offered her hand and Kayli took it.

"Thank you for helping us.You are such a good magic user, Miss Kayli." Kayli just chuckled.

"So are you." Then she took some steps back. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"Wait, Miss Kayli, what you said earlier… can you tell me what it is that you want?" Kayli had that wistful look on her face again, before she turned away and whispered.

"Someone who was dear to me…"

And she was gone.

xoxoxox

In those four days, Link had taken care of Sheik with utmost care. He brought in water and some fruits, in case if Sheik woke up. Link didn't sleep at all; he always sat next to the bed and often fell asleep on the chair. Zelda even offered a room nearby for him, but he just shook his head and said he wanted to be near Sheik when he woke up.

The fifth day, Link tip toed into the room, then he slowly closed the door. He sighed; he walked near the bed and kneeled next to it. Then he observed the boy in front of him. Sheik was still the same, but in place of his exoskeleton suit were a loose blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. His hair, usually covered by the bandages, now showed its unruliness and spikiness, but it looked soft, and Link had the urge to run his fingers through it but he restrained himself. And Sheik still had that cowl covered his face, Link just wanted to take it off and see how the other boy looked like. But he had imagined how Sheik would be like when he realized his cowl was gone.

"…Un…" Link snapped out of his thought, he immediately looked at Sheik, the Sheikah's brows furrowed, then his eyes slowly opened. Link held back his breath, those crimson orbs… How much he had wanted to see them again…

"Sheik…" The Sheikah boy blinked lazily, and then he slightly turned his head to have a better look at Link. After that Sheik whispered something that broke Link's heart.

"Who… are you?"

xoxoxox

End of Chapter Two.

xoxoxox

**Raven:** Bah! Sorry about the last part, man, I kinda ran outta steam and I was distracted. You can't concentrate on writing when your parents bad mouthing you behind your back, right?

Ah well, but it turned out quite okay, I think. Do YOU think so?

Anyway, (Cough) I would love some reviews, please. I'll try to update the next Sunday (if nothing goes wrong, that is). As usual, constructive criticisms and flames are welcome. Unreasonable flames that I mentioned before will be laughed at and spit upon. Thank you.


	3. Hope

**Raven:** The third chapter of Erinnerungen! Many thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys!

And sorry for the long delay... :Head/Desk:

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Ocarina of Time or Legend of Zelda series. Shigeru Miyamoto does, go hug him. But I do own some OCs here;

**Warning:** Yaoi, Boy's Love.

**Status:** Unbeta'd… So read with caution as the silly mistakes and errors might hurt your brain.

xoxoxox

**Chapter Three:** Hope.

xoxoxox

"Who… are you?" Link stood frozen in his place; he looked at his Sheikah friend with wide and confused eyes. "S-Sheik? Are-are you alright?" He stammered, his body trembling with fear, Sheik couldn't be possibly forgot him, could he? Sheik frowned, he tried to sit up but failed miserable, causing Link to jump and dash to his side and lend him a shoulder to lean on.

"How do you… know m----" Sheik wasn't able to finish his sentence as someone opened the door and interrupted them.

"Link, I hear voices here, did--- Sheik?" That person turned out to be Princess Zelda. Sheik looked at her and slightly bowed his head.

"Long time no see… Princess Zelda." The princess quickly walked to the boy, she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sheik…Welcome back… You don't know how much I missed you…" Then she smiled, while her eyes averted to Link. "He, too, missed you a lot."

Sheik just stared at the said boy and then looked at Zelda again. "Might I ask who he is? How does he know my name?" Zelda had the same reaction as Link, she looked at Link questioningly, the green lad just murmured sadly.

"Seems like… Sheik had lost his memories… about me."

xoxoxox

"This is not good at all," Zelda said and folded her arms.

"You're telling me." Link stated lamely, his mind was in chaos, he couldn't think about anything else except as why Sheik had forgotten him only.

The princess felt sympathetic for the young hero as she watched him fiddling his thumbs. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Even if you say so…" He replied gloomily, his head was still filled with unanswered questions.

Zelda sighed. _'But this is strange, it feels as though someone had taken Sheik's memories of Link away.'_ She began to walk around to room, eventually stopped near the window. She glanced out, in the courtyard Impa was talking with Sheik. _'But who… and why?'_ Now Impa had put her hand on Sheik's shoulder, apparently she was trying to reassure him about something.

_**- …**__**if anything goes wrong…- **_

Then she remembered… She remembered what Kayli had told her…

"Link," She turned to Link. "You should go ask Miss Kayli. She might be able to help you."

xoxoxox

Sheik was very worried, he didn't want to leave that suspicious-looking guy and Princess Zelda alone, who knows what he might do when no one's watching. He had prepared his needles just in case.

"Relax Sheik, you have just recovered so don't strain yourself." Impa suddenly spoke up. "And that's not a 'suspicious-looking guy', he's the Hero of Time, and princess Zelda trusts him."

Lady Impa never ceased to amaze him, she always knew what was going on in his mind. "He… That guy… is the Hero?" He was surprised, he had imagined the hero to be some muscular and macho men but this puny guy? And why was he so shocked when he asked him who he was. And what was his name again…?

The older woman just chuckled at the look on the youngster's face. "This 'puny guy' had defeated the 'muscular and macho' Dark Lord. His name is Link anyway." Then she looked at the flower garden. "As for why he was shocked… It's because you and he were good friends." Sheik's eyes widened.

"Friends…? He and I?" Then he curled his hands into fists. "Then it's good that I had forgotten about him, friends are just unnecessary anyway, I can't protect princess Zelda if someone keeps pestering me."

Impa just sighed, then she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's hard to explain it to you now… But you'll understand it later."

xoxoxox

It was just another busy day in Hyrule Market, everybody was running around doing whatever they had to do. Among them a green clad was walking and looking around.

"So Miss Kayli lives here…. But WHERE exactly?" Link sighed, then he muttered. "Guess I'll have to ask someone…" So he began approaching an elderly man.

"Excuse me, sir… Do you know where a person named Kayli lives? I heard that she is around here." The old man looked a bit bewildered, then he shook his head. "Young man, I have lived here for 80 years and yet I have never heard of this 'Kayli' you're talking about…"

"Eh…?" Link was about to ask another question when a shadow gloomed over the old man.

"What are you talking about, grandpa?" It turned out to be Kayli, she smiled. "I'm right here…" Her smile turned into something more evil. "..Am I not?"

"A-Ah yes, I'm sorry, but I must go now." The old man hurried off, his weird behaviour bugged Link, but he just shrugged it off.

"What a strange man," Link said, before turning to Kayli. "But it's really to see you, Miss Kayli."

"Yes, would you come to my place and have a warm cup of tea?" She gestured to a small corner of the market, Link had to squint to make out a small wooden door.

"That would be nice… And I have something to ask of you…"

xoxoxox

"I see… So that young boy doesn't remember about you…" Kayli said, crossing her fingers. "But he still remembers everybody else, right?"

"Yes." Link sipped the tea, then he sighed. "I don't think he's doing it on purpose either." _Could he?_

"Well…"

Then the silence stretched in the room. Kayli was thinking hard and Link didn't want to disturb her, so he just looked around the room. The room itself wasn't big; it consisted of a small table, some chairs and lots of shelves. The shelves were filled with dolls, there were every kind of dolls: cute animals, beautiful princesses to handsome princes. But Link noticed all of them had something in common: their eyes looked very lifeless and creepy in a way. And it gave Link chills.

"What can I say…" Kayli's voice snapped Link's attention from the dolls, and he was grateful. "Have you come up with something?" Link asked.

"I can't say for certain… But there is a way for that boy to recover his memories…"

xoxoxox

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

xoxoxox

**Raven:** OMFG I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! It took me forever since I kept getting lazy every time I opened the document, and my deviantart life (AND my RL, too) is getting busier. :Sighs: Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long….

Reviews are very much appreciated. Flames are uh… welcome I guess. And do you think I'm rushing the story? Like, storyline flows way too fast and etc.

AND WTF WITH THE PART ABOUT THE ROOM. Meh.

Also… Happy Chinese New Year!


	4. A Journey Begins Let's Go!

**Raven:** Again, big thanks to people who reviewed and those who didn't. :Hugs:

And I forgot to clarify something… Link is 18, Sheik is 18, Zelda is 18 and Kayli is 31. Hoh. There, all done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ocarina of Time (or any other normal ocarinas, geez)

**Warning:** Yaoi, BL (in later parts, I failed to mention that before)

**Beta:** Nope.

I hope this chapter satisfies you, my fellow readers.

xoxoxox

**Chapter 4: ****The Journey Begins. Let's Go!**

xoxoxox

After a short walk from Hyrule Market to the castle the young Hero had reached the castle gate. Guards were patrolling, some of them were looking at their surrounding, others were chatting with each other, though none of them noticed Link at all. _'So carefree… Those guards will never learn.'_ Wanting to get into the castle without having much of a hassle with the guards the green clad decided to sneak in like he always did in his childhood.

xoxoxox

Link stealthily avoided a guard, who was looking at his surrounding, and dashed to a rocky cliff. He grabbed a stone, which was poking out of the surface, and he began climbing.

'_That was easy…__ Though this wasn't the first time… But I feel kinda proud of myself-- _ _Uargh!'_ When he got to the top, too wrapped in thoughts, the tip on his shoe got caught on the edge of the cliff and he fell down, face first.

"Yoooww…" Link got up and rubbed his nose. "Hursh…"

"Is it really appropriate for a hero to fall down like that?" Link's head perked up at the voice. There was Sheik, sitting at the edge of the cliff and watching the moon. He didn't even bother to turn to Link.

"Hey there, Sheik, didn't notice you." He smiled sheepishly, approaching the Sheikah. "Mind if I sit here?" When Sheik gave no reply, he just flopped into the empty space next to Sheik. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the wind breezing and the sound of cricket chirping from afar.

Link glanced at Sheik every now and then, the shadow warrior noticed it, but said nothing about it. Link was pondering on how to say it to Sheik. He's not even sure if Sheik would accept it…

**Flash back:**

"_There's a way for that boy to recover his memories." Link's eyes brightened at this statement._

"_Really? How?" Kayli just folded her arms and leaned on the chair._

"_This is a possible method… But it will take a long time." _

"_It's okay. No matter how long it takes… I'll do it!" The young hero exclaimed, the older woman had a surprised look on her face, then she smiled._

"_I see... Then, I can only suggest you to go on a journey with him." She took the cup of tea and sipped. Link looked bewildered._

"_A journey?"_

"_Yes, travel to places you and him had been to before and try to talking about things you have done together and such as."_

**End of Flash back.**

"Sheik…" The sheikah turned his head to look at Link at the mention of his name. "You know… You were my guide in the dark time 8 years ago."

"Yes, I know, Princess Zelda had told me before." He said tonelessly.

"But… That's not all; you traveled with me and helped me with the temples, as I didn't know anything about it. You supported me when I was down, cheered me up when Iwas sad, and laughed with me when I was happy." Now Link had taken Sheik's left hand into his. "You are my precious friend, and I don't want you to forget me." Sheik felt Link's hands were trembling. "So, please… go on a journey with me… and we will recover your lost pieces of memory…"

Link was on the verge of crying, Sheik could tell by the other man's cracking voice. He was at a loss of words; he didn't know how to reply. Part of him screamed not to go, as the green clad might have been sprouting some nonsense, but he felt like he should go. The hands wrapping around his hand felt very familiar… and nostalgic. That's when he decided.

"… I'll go." Link head jerked up at this. "But let me get this straight, I'm going not because of you, I'm going because I hate it when I do not know about something--- Uargh!"

Sheik never got to finish the sentence as he got hugged by an overjoyed Link.

"I'm so glad!!" Link hugged Sheik even tighter until he heard a muffled grunt. "Hn? You said something?"

"Get off me."

xoxoxox

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

xoxoxox

Raven: Muh, short chapter is short. I'm sorry, but this chapter was really a pain to write (both mentally and physically, my head aches and my shoulder hurts)

To make up for its shortness, I'll throw in a little bonus.

------

**Raven's Special: After the Act.**

------

**Raven**: Cuuuuuuuuuut! And we've done chapter 4 of Erinnerungen!

**Others**: Yay. *Apathetically*

**Raven:** Thank you for your had work... What's with the mood… o_o;;

**Link**: You have to ask? It's such a short chapter, the part with me almost crying is lame, and I didn't get to hug Sheik longer! - A - ;;

**Raven:** Eeeeh? But I have to end it where it is needed… tears are best when it comes to convincing someone… and if you hug Sheik any longer you could have suffocated him.

**Sheik**: …

**Link**: -_-;; I'm letting this one go, but will there be any fluff between me and Sheik later?

**Raven**: Hmmm yeah there will be… I guess….

**Sheik**: …

**Link**: And… _it_?

**Raven**: It?

**Link**: You know… The juicy lemon…

**Raven**: oAo!!! *Blushes* I-I'd want to write it out… But… I can't, I don't have the skillz.

**Link**: D'aww. Sucks.

**Sheik**: *Sighs in relief*

**Link**: See? Even Sheik had to sigh because of your suck-ness. *Snuggles near Sheik*

**Sheik**: …

**Link**: Hey Sheik, how about we do it now? *Winks*

**Raven**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. *Prepares camera*

**Link**: And no, you're not going in with us.

**Raven**: = A = ;;

**Sheik**: You know… I could do the world a favor and kill both of you myself.

**Zelda**: This is getting no where...

**I****mpa: **Let's go somewhere else, Princess.

**Ganondorf**: Where's my cake...

-----

**Bonus: End**

-----

So, did you like it? Just a random one. 8D

As usual, reviews are much appreciated. *Goes to sleep*


End file.
